


Shapeshifting

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Two Drabbles For The Price of One; Just an absurd flight of fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter Burke and the young criminal he is chasing share a secret.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Shapeshifting

**Don’t Do It, Neal!**

“Don’t do it, Neal!” Peter Burke warned the young man who was standing precariously on the balustrade around a third floor balcony. Peter was the only one who knew the secret he would never reveal to another soul, but this situation was getting out of hand, and a frustrated man was losing his patience. Neal turned his head back to grace his assailant with a mischievous smile before he stepped off the ledge. Just a second later, a shiny black and white bird soared high into the air. “A damn magpie again,” Peter grumbled to himself, quite aware that those raven type avian nuisances liked shiny things and stole them with daring panache.

**********

**I Finally Did It, Neal!**

Neal was an adept and successful thief because he could blend in with his surroundings and avoid being noticed. The irritating criminal was like a chameleon, and that’s exactly what he had become today in order to evade the pursuing cops. Peter had scooped the little lizard off the sidewalk before he got trampled and put him in his pocket. He then ferried him home, and preempting any metamorphosis that could take place, he fitted one of El’s little gold jewelry chains around Neal’s neck and used a safety pin to attach the tiny squirmer’s leash behind his jacket lapel. Peter couldn’t help feeling smug. “So, my annoying little nemesis, I finally did it!”


End file.
